The Swans
by reader101
Summary: What happens years after Edward left, after Bella was changed, after she became famous? What happens when they meet again? What about Bella and her new brothers? Why are they different? What do they have to hide? The answer just might be everything.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

To all of my readers. sorry for taking so long to update. i suggest that you read the story over because it took so long to update and because i changed a few things in the story. i hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**The Swans**

**Chapter One**

**Reader101**

* * *

EPOV

We were now in Alaska. We moved here next to the Denali clan. We start school today. I don't know how it's going to be. There were probably to many of us. But we planned on staying here for a few years. We didn't see why not and besides, we missed our friends. Or at least that's what Alice told me. I didn't truly miss anyone but Bella. My sweet innocent Bella. I haven't seen her since that horrible day in the woods. I was forced to leave her. My existence wasn't safe for her. She needed to live a normal human life. But it turned out that it wasn't my best decision. She ended up dying a few months later. Charlie never got over it. He died of a heart attack a few weeks after that. I'll never forgive myself for what I did to her. It's my fault that she's dead.

I was currently driving my Volvo to the school. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were all here. Just like it was in Forks, before Bella. It would be my first time going back to high school since then. I didn't want to go but I couldn't do anything about it. Rosalie and Emmett were making out vigorously in the backseat. Poor Jasper was back there with them while Alice was silent in the front passenger seat. Alice wasn't as animated as she once was. She had lost her best friend and once again it was all my fault. She only went shopping half as much as she did before.

And Emmett was different story. He never gave out bear hugs or laughed that big booming laugh. He was also crushed at what my decision had done. Rosalie wasn't as crushed she still hated Bella for what she had done to our family. Carlisle worked twice as often and Esme wasn't the neat freak she use to be. Jasper could barely be around me. It wasn't because of what I was feeling but because of what I wasn't feeling. I was numb. It messed him up not being able to feel anything. He couldn't handle it the first year when I moved back in with them. That was seventy four years ago. Bella had been dead for seventy five. I hated it.

We arrived at the school the same time as Tanya, Irina, Carmen and her husband Eleazar. **(I forget what his name was. I know it starts with and E and it has a Z in it, but I can't think of it.)** We had already gotten our schedules. All my classes were boring. After having them a dozen times, you learn to do this stuff in your sleep. **(No pun intended)**

It was soon lunch. The nine of us were sitting at a large round table staring off in different directions.

_I wonder if they know the swans….._

_They're all gorgeous._

_The Swans, the Denali's _**(I don't think her last name is Denali. I think that's were they live. But it is now.) **_and now the Cullens._

"Who are the Swan's?" I asked turning my attention back to the people sitting around me.

"Didn't we tell you?" Irina asked with a look of confusion.

"Didn't you tell us what?" Rosalie said suspiciously.

"The Swans are vampires." Eleazar said.

"They live here too." Irina added suddenly interested.

"They're also famous. They're hip hop and R&B artist. It' kind of weird because the one girl is white. But it doesn't matter." Irina tells us quickly.

"The really weird thing about it is the fact that Jeremy and Aiden are black. I've never heard of it. They aren't inhumanly pale with translucent skin. Theirs is a creamy caramel color that has a glow to it." Irina says gazing into space.

"She has the biggest crush on Aiden, but who wouldn't. They're gorgeous. They go by 'The Swans'. They have quite a few videos out. But I guess since you guys have been living in Switzerland for the past dozen years you wouldn't have heard of them." Irina explained to us.

"You'll love them. They're really down to earth. But you have to watch out for the female. You don't want to hurt or offend her in any way. She's the daughter of Aro." Tanya said in a hushed voice.

"She wouldn't do anything that bad. She's not evil. She's just very powerful. But don't talk to her about that. She's closes up on that topic. And plus she's single. Don't mention that to either of them. Jeremy and Aiden get real offensive if that topic comes up." Irina said.

"Oh, but they're not have as offensive as Chris. If you even look at her the wrong way then he gets all up in her face. It's like he's her own personal body guard. I think he loses his cool a lot. He was here once and got extremely mad. They ended up going home and we didn't hear from them for a week. And when they came back they were really weak. All except for the female and to top it off, Chris wasn't with them. He's not apart of the group. He could be their manager. But I don't know for sure. All I know is that when he's around the female gets really happy. It's like her big brother just promised that she can hang out with him and his big friends. " Carmen said in a nonchalant tone. But if you looked into her eyes you could clearly see the excitement there.

"Where are they then?" Rosalie asked impatiently. _If they're so damn great then why the hell aren't they here?_

"They should be back tomorrow." Tanya said suddenly in deep thought about something. I tried to read her mind but she had it blocked.

"When are they coming back?" Alice asked.

"Can't you see?" Emmett asked surprised.

"She wouldn't be able to. The female blocks all powers. It's very odd. But more power to her. No pun intended." Eleazar says surprisingly because he's been silent through the whole conversation just like Jasper. Except he truly didn't care where as Jasper had too because of our emotions.

"We have some of their videos on DVD. We can watch them when we get back to the house. They're really good." Irina says.

"I really like them. The only thing that confuses me is how they come up with the songs. They say that it's based on their lives and feelings and yet nothing that they describe or sing about it what happens." Tanya said looking annoyed. I could tell that she didn't like not knowing everything. It's one of the many reasons why I can't see myself with her. Even before _Bella_.

"Well, I'm sure you don't know everything that goes on in their life." Irina says rather coldly.

"Well, I should. We've with them almost all of the time. And their songs just come to them. Like we'll be sitting down in the library and the female will all of a sudden start singing. And it's like nothing we've ever heard before. And then Jeremy will add something to it and Aiden will join in. And then we're there done they'll immediately run off. And then their next video will be that song. But the songs are pretty much random. We'll be laughing and having a good time and then at that moment they'll come up with a depressing song. It's crazy and unnatural." Tanya exclaimed in a loud whisper. I could also tell that she had been thinking a lot about this. But before anyone could reply the bell rung. We all went our separate ways.

We made it back to the house three hours later. Lucky we had made it through the extremely boring day. High school is overrated. I hate it when everyone else say that but it's true when you've been going for over a hundred years. Tanya, Irina, Irina, Carmen and Eleazar raced into the house and sat down on the couches and chairs in the living room. All except Irina who I could hear upstairs throwing things around. I knew she was looking for the DVD. My family and I sat down next to them on the couch.

"I found it." Irina said as she pressed the play button on the DVD player.

The screen was black for a moment and then you could see a small studio apartment. There was a girl with long brown hair to the middle of her back, and if she moved right in the light you could see a little red in it. She was small and petite but bigger than Alice. Then the music started and you could hear her voice.

_How do I breathe _

_How do I breathe _

She's lifted her head and you could see her face clearly. She was flawless. And yet she reminded me of Bella. My beautiful Bella. I could tell by the gasp of my family members that they thought the same as I did.

_Feels so different being here _

_I'm so used to being next to you _

_Life for me is not the same There's no-one to turn to_

_Don't know why I let it go too far _

_Starting over it's so hard _

_Seems like everywhere I try to go I_

_keep thinking of you _

_I just had a wakeup call _

_Wishin' that I never let you fall _

_Baby your not to blame at all _

_When I'm the one that pushed you away _

_Baby if you knew I care You never would have went nowhere _

_Boy I should have been right there _

Now there were to men in the video. I could tell by the way that they were standing that they were all connected in some way and that they weren't just extras. I looked closely at their faces to see that they were like us. Their skin was flawless in the same way as us just darker. It was a ceramal color.

_How do I breathe _

_Without you here by my side _

_How will I see Y_

_our love brought me to the light _

_Where do I go _

_When your hearts where I lay my head _

_When your not with me _

_How do I breathe _

_How do I breathe _

_Boy I'm losing my mind _

_Yes I made a mistake _

_Thought that you would be mine _

_Guess the joke was on me I_

_miss you so bad I cant sleep _

_I wish I knew where you could be _

_Another girl is replacing me _

_God this cant be happening _

_I just had a wakeup call _

_Wishin' that I never let you fall_

_Baby your not to blame at all _

_When I'm the one that pushed you away _

_Baby if you knew I care _

_You never would have went nowhere _

_Boy I should have been right there _

_How do I breathe W_

_ithout you here by my side _

_How will I see _

_Your love brought me to the light _

_Where do I go _

_When your hearts where I lay my head _

_When your not with me_

_How do I breathe_

_How do I breathe _

_I cant get over you no _

_Baby I don't wanna let go _

_Boy you need to come home _

_Back to me _

_Cause boy you've made it hard to breathe _

_When your not with me Tell me _

_How do I breathe Without you here by my side _

_How will I see _

_Boy Your love brought me to the light _

_Where do I go When your hearts where I lay my head _

_When your not with me _

_How do I breathe _

_How do I breathe_

The song slowly ended. Irina got up and put it on pause. "So what do you think?" she asked smiling brightly.

"Put on I'm a Flirt." Eleazar demanded. I could tell that the males had control of this song. Irina clicked play and we were immediately looking at a club.

_(Aiden and Jeremy)_

_I'm A, I'm A, I'm A, I'm A Flirt_

_Soon As I See Her Walk Up In The Club (I'm A Flirt)_

_Winkin Her Eyes At Me, When I Roll Up On Them Dubs (I'm A Flirt)_

_Sometimes When I'm With My Chick All Alone (I'm A Flirt)_

_And When She's Wit Her Man Lookin At Me, Damn Right (I'm A Flirt)_

_So Homie Don't Bring Your Girl To Meet Me Cuz (I'm A Flirt)_

_And Baby Don't Bring Your Girlfriend To Eat Cuz (I'm A Flirt)_

_Please Believe It, Unless Your Game Is Tight And U Trust Her_

_Then Don't Bring Her Around Me Cuz (I'm A Flirt)_

The scene kept changing from Aiden and Jeremy talking to small two second clips of the female dancing in the club.

_(Aiden)_

_Now Swear To Tell The Truth_

_And The Whole Truth_

_When It Comes To Those I Be Pimpin Like I Supposed To_

_Rollin Like I Supposed To_

_Shinin Like I Supposed To_

_In The Club, Freakin Wit Honeys Like I Supposed To_

_I Don't Understand It When A Playa Bring His Girlfriend To the Club_

_Freakin All On The Floor Wit His Girlfriend In The Club_

_And Wonder Why All These Playas Tryin To Holla At Her_

_Just Soon As She Go To The Bathroom, Playa I'm Goin Holla At Her_

_A Dog On The Prowl When I'm Walkin Through The Mall_

_If I Could Man I Probably Would Flirt Wit All Yall_

_Yeah, Yeah Homie U Say She Ya Girlfriend_

_But When I Step Up To Her I'm Be Like Cousin_

_Believe Me Man, This Is How Them Playas Do It In The Chi_

_And Plus We Got Them Player-ette Flirters In The Chi_

_Now The Moral Of The Story Is Cuff Yo Chick_

_Cuz Hey I'm Black, Handsome, I Sing Plus I'm Rich And (I'm A Flirt)_

_(Aiden Talking)_

_Hey Homie, If U Ain't Gettin No Money_

_U Better Keep Her Away From Me Ya Dig._

_(Aiden)_

_Well If U Love Ya Girl_

_And Wanna Keep Ya Girl_

_Don't Be Walkin Up And Askin Me To Meet Ya Girl_

_Cuz I'm Well Enough A Flirt When I Speak To Girl_

_She Winked Her Eyes On The Slide_

_I Seent U Girl_

_Better Treat Your Girl Right_

_Cuz Another Man Will_

_Better Eat Ya Girl Like Another Man Will_

_Cuz U Leave Your Wife_

_And I See Ya Wife_

_That Be For Real_

_How Long U Think That's Finna Be Ya Wife_

_Well I'm Livin The Life_

_You Just Gettin It Right_

_Your Old Lady Look At Me_

_Cuz U Ain't Hittin It Right_

_She Probably Used To Like U_

_Cuz U You The Better Type_

_That's Until I Came Along_

_And Put Some Dick In Her Life_

_Wanna See how that ass look with dick in her life_

_I Noticed She Was Checkin Me_

_And Diggin The Ice_

_And If I Get That Tonight_

_Better Hit That Twice_

_I Can Even Make Her Mine_

_If I Hit That Right_

_You Know Smack That Thang_

_Sit That Right_

_Upon That Dresser_

_Yeah That's Right_

_Pullin On Her Hair_

_Like We Gettin In A Fight_

_Yeah I Know It's Kinda Tight_

_But It'll settle Just Right_

_So If Yo Girl Sexy_

_And She Test Me_

_Don't Be Upset G_

_Cuz U Might Catch Me_

_Tryin To Catch A Glance Up Her Skirt_

_We Playing In My glan in reverse_

_Then If I See Her And I Like Her Then I'm A Flirt_

_Lets Go Yall!_

_(Jeremy)_

_When I, When I, When I, When I Pull Up To Club_

_All The Shawties Be Like (Damn 28's)_

_Then I Be Like Girl U Know Just Who I Am (Don't Hate)_

_See I Done Fell In Love Wit A Stripper Yall_

_All I Do Is Flirt With Her, And I Get Them Draws_

_And I Don't Need No Help, I Got It Down Pact_

_Teddy Paine Was Born To Flirt Now U Can't Down That_

_Now I'm Flirt With Her Whether I'm In Or Out Of Town_

_That's Why They Call Me Teddy Bend Her Ass Down_

_I be like Como si llama, lil mama mi llamo Pain, What Is Yo Name_

_I'm Feelin Yo Vibe_

_And I'm Hopin U Feel The Same_

_I'm A Wink My Eye And Let U Know I Got The Game_

_When I Pass By I Know Exactly What U Say_

_He's So Fly_

_And Yes He's So Coo_

_Hey Shawty(Hey Shawty)_

_What It Do (Do)_

_He Mad Cuz I'm Lookin But I Already Touched Her_

_I Got You're Boyfriend Mad Cuz (I'm A Flirt)_

_(Aiden and Jeremy)_

_Soon As I See Her Walk Up In The Club (I'm A Flirt)_

_Winkin Her Eyes At Me, When I Roll Up On Them Dubs (I'm A Flirt)_

_Sometimes When I'm With My Chick All Alone (I'm A Flirt)_

_And When She's Wit Her Man Lookin At Me, Damn Right (I'm A Flirt)_

_So Homie Don't Bring Your Girl To Meet Me Cuz (I'm A Flirt)_

_And Baby Don't Bring Your Girlfriend To Eat Cuz (I'm A Flirt)_

_Please Believe It, Unless Your Game Is Tight And U Trust Her_

_Then Don't Bring Her Around Me Cuz (I'm A Flirt)_

_(Jeremy)_

_It's The Remix_

_Now If U Walk Up In The Club with a bad Chick and She Lookin At Me_

_Then I'm Gon Hit_

_Man Jackin For Chicks_

_I Tried To Quit_

_But I'm Playa Homie_

_So I Had To Hit_

_While U Buyin Her Drinks (In The Club)_

_Actin Like U (In Love)_

_Stunnin Like U (All Thug)_

_We Was (Switching Numbers)_

_She Lookin At U When I Walk By_

_U Turn Yo Head, She Wink Her Eye_

_I Can't Help If She Checkin For A Platinum Type Of Guy_

_She Be Callin Me Daddy, And I Be Callin Her Mommy_

_She Be Callin U Jeremy, When Yo Name Is Tommy_

_I Don't Know What Yall Be Thinkin_

_When U Bring Em Round Me (Thanks)_

_Let Me Remind U That I Am The King Of R&B (Thanks)_

_Do U Know What That Means_

_That Means If U Love Yo Chick_

_Don't Bring Her To The VIP_

_Cuz I Might Leave Wit Yo Chick_

_Just Keepin It Real_

_It is A Playa's Feel_

_Don't Take No Bitch To The Club When U Just Met Her_

_Cuz I'm Flirt Wit Her (Right)_

_He Gon Flirt Wit Her (Right)_

_And If She Lookin Dat Good Shit_

_She Gon Flirt Wit her_

_(Aiden and Jeremy)_

_I'm a Flirt_

_Soon As I See Her Walk Up In The Club (I'm A Flirt)_

_Winkin Her Eyes At Me, When I Roll Up On Them Dubs (Please Believe it) (I'm A Flirt) (Yeah)_

_Sometimes When I'm With My Chick On The Low (I'm A Flirt)_

_And When She's Wit Her Man Lookin At Me, Damn Right (I'm A Flirt)_

_So Homie Don't Bring Your Girl To Meet Me Cuz (I'm A Flirt)_

_And Baby Don't Bring Your Girlfriend To Eat Cuz (I'm A Flirt)_

_Please Believe It, Unless Your Game Is Tight And U Trust Her_

_Then Don't Bring Her Around Me Cuz (I'm A Flirt)_

_I'm A, I'm A, I'm A, I'm A Flirt_

This time Irina didn't have cut off the DVD. I could tell that it was over by the rolling of the credits.

"That was pretty good. By the way, what's the female's name?" Alice said. _She looks a lot like Bella._

"Yeah. You never did tell us?" Emmett said realizing it for the first time.

"You guys kept referring to her as 'the female'." Jasper added.

"I would be highly offended if I was her, but I'm not." _She's prettier than me. How is that possible? Do I need more make-up?_

Tanya and her family were all quiet and stiff. I tried to read their minds but they all had them blocked. "Why are you blocking me?" I asked irritated.

"Well…….." Irina said softly.

"She doesn't want us to tell you." Tanya said.

"Why not?" Emmett sounded offended. "How did she even know we were coming?"

"They probably told her." Jasper said to him.

"Actually we didn't. She told us that you were coming and not to say her name to you. We promised not to." Carmen said in a whisper. This was very odd.

"When did she tell you?" Rosalie asked.

"Last Monday." Irina answered.

"We weren't even think of coming until Wednesday, how could she know? Alice didn't even know until Thursday." Emmett said in a hushed voice.

"I think we should tell Esme and Carlisle." I say to them. It was a shame they couldn't see the videos.

"Yeah, let's show and tell them everything." Tanya agreed quickly with me.

"Wow. We'll she sounds very powerful. And you said that she's the daughter of Aro. How odd. It's not like him to adopt children. Have close members of the guard but never actually care for someone like his child." Carlisle said more to himself than to us.

"I think she sounds like a doll. Just because she's powerful doesn't mean that she's heartless." Esme said. I can't say that I didn't expect that from her. It's her nature to find the good in everyone. But the thing is that nothing bad is to be said about this mysterious female.

"We really should be getting home. We'll see ya soon. They should at school tomorrow. You'll meet them then. And then they could come and meet Carlisle and Esme?" Irina asked. She seemed to be really defensive of the female. Like she's closer to her than anyone else other than for her family. She knows exactly what's going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Swans_**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Reader101_**

They left soon after. I could went to my room and played Bella's lullaby. It's the only thing I listen to now. I tried to destroy my music collection but Alice had seen it coming. She now stores everything downstairs in the basement. I went down there to see all of Rosalie and Alice's extra clothes. I walked around and eventually found all my cds. It took me five trips to get all of them up to my room. I slowly started to organize them like they were before and put them on the shelves that were on the west side of my room.

I was putting the last cd on the shelve when Alice burst through my room. "You have a thirty minutes to get ready." she left right after but not before saying "I you'd want them back."

I quickly took a shower and put on some clothes. I don't know what came over me but I put on a new pair of jeans, and a light blue polo. I went over to the mirror to try and do something with my hair. No matter how much I tried to comb it back, it always ended up messy and in my eyes.

"EDWARD!! STOP LOOKING IN THE MIRROR AND LET'S GO!!" Alice. Of course it was her. Who else would it be. I walked down the steps and out the door. I didn't have time to argue with Alice right now. I was in a hurry to get to the school. I raced and got in the car. My family was taking to long. I was debating on whether or not to leave them. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!" there was absolutely no privacy in this house. They eventually made it to the car and I sped down the road going at a surprisingly fast speed, even for me, of 178 mph.

"Why in such a hurry, Edward?" Alice asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"No, reason. I just don't want to be late to class." I mumbled. But I could tell that Alice didn't believe me. I didn't blame her either. We arrived to the school in record time. Tanya and them arrived a few minutes later.

"They called us. They won't be here until lunch but they want us to meet them in the library." Tanya said looking extremely happy. I turned and looked at Irina. Her facial expression was the exact opposite. She looked worried. And I don't think that the worry was for us.

"Irina, uh, can I speak with you privately?" I asked unsure. I was worried that she wouldn't tell me or that she would deny what she obviously knew. I gently took her hand and led her over by the trees that were planted by the entrance to the school.

"Yes?" she asked sweetly. I had a feeling that she knew what this was about.

"You know more about them than anyone else. I want to know what you're hiding and why your hiding it." I demanded still whispering.

"You'll know some of it soon enough." she quickly walked away and into the school. I saw the curious looks on my families faces. I looked at Tanya and Irina and noticed that they had looks of not only curious but of jealously also. I didn't know when they would get over their little crush on me. I thought that I made it quite clear that I wasn't interested. I quickly walked into the building and into first period. I was excited to see the other vampires. I don't know but I'm drawn to the female. She seems so mysterious.

Before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I had been very impatient throughout all of my classes. I was really nervous. I met my family and Tanya's outside the library doors.

"Here we go." Irina murmured to herself. She gently opened the doors and led us all the way to the back where there were a few tables. I quickly spot the others. There were only two of them. They both had caramel skin like Irina had said. As we approached the table they looked up at us. They looked back at each other a grinned.

"Welcome." the one with braids said as he stood. "I'm Aiden and this is Jeremy." the other one also stood and waved. "You must be the Cullen's. We've heard so much about you from our………sister?" he turned to Jeremy but he shook his head.

"More like……I don't know." but before any of us could respond a very large man came in and looked at us with pure loath.

"Stay away from her. If you hurt her one more time I'll rip you to piece and burn you myself." the thing that worried me was the fact that he only said it to me. "She's untouchable to you." All I could do was nod. I was not only scared for my life but I was confused.

"Leave him alone." said the sweetest voice I ever heard. I turned and looked over to where it came from. It was the female from the videos. Only she was more perfect in person. She had on a dark wash mini jean skirt with a light blue blouse. Her hair was half up and half down.

"I didn't do anything to him." Chris said through clinched teeth.

She walked up to him with ease and pushed him away from my face. "Sit." What surprised me was the fact that he listened to her. I was surprised at the control this small girl had over this huge man. Jeremy and Aiden sat soon after. "Please sit with us." the female turned and said to us. That's when I noticed that I was the only standing. I was embarrassed. I noticed that the only seat was next to her and I gladly took it.

"Why were you late?" Aiden asked with a smug look on his face.

"You know damn well. Andrew would leave me alone. He thinks that if he acts like a womanizing jerk then I'll date him. But what he doesn't seem to get is that he can never get me." all of a sudden she started to stare off into space.

"New song." Tanya said when she saw the looks on me and my families faces.

"_You can pop ya collar thinking you gonna get it _

_touch me with cha dollar thinking you gonna get it keep your money, _

_I got it too, you just don't get it show me you're A game, you better come with it _

_Cause I be ridding, switching lanes, cruising real slow working up the fast lane,_

_puffin on dro your looking like _

_I'm the one that cha wanna get to know until you get the green light it's not cha time to go so ya... _

_Never never never _

_never gonna get it _

_never never never _

_never gonna get it _

_I might think about it if you treat me like a lady _

_I might think about it and you just might get it (x2) _

_cause all you fellas be trippin _

_everybody frontin like they pimpin _

_cause I can guarantee you I can do it better than you _

_I'm not for faking or pretending _

_I be in the club with my girls staying low_

_fellas rubbing all up on me tryna get close _

_wanting to unwrap me like a candy in a store_

_until I give the green goodie bag stays closed yeah _

_You can pop your collar thinking you gonna get it _

_touch me with cha dollar thinking you gonna get it keep your money, _

_I got it too, you just don't get it show me you're A game, you better come with it_

_Never never never _

_never gonna get it (never) _

_never never never never gonna get it (never) _

_I might think about it if you treat me like a lady _

_I might think about it and you just might get it (x2) _

_keep up, if your going slow then ya better speed up _

_if ya get the chance then don't freeze up _

_come with it babe you know you got to bring it can ya swing it can ya dig it if you can't, ease up _

_You can pop ya collar thinking you gonna get it _

_touch me with cha dollar thinking you gonna get it keep your money, _

_i got it too, you just don't get it show me you're A game, you better come with it _

_Never never never _

_never gonna get it (never) _

_never never never _

_never gonna get it (never) _

_I might think about it if you treat me like a lady _

_I might think about it and you just might get it_"

I was stunned. She just came up with a whole song in a matter of minutes.

"I've been working on that for a while. About three days so no I didn't just come up with it." If the song didn't throw me of course then that did. "Don't worry. I only read your mind Edward." she then got up and left the library with me staring after her.

"She does that a lot. It's gets annoying when she starts answering your mind and not your words." Aiden said with a small chuckled. I noticed that Jeremy didn't really talk. He was writing in a notebook.

"What's her name?" Alice said. I looked over at her to discover that she was bouncing in her seat.

"Isabella Marie Swan." Jeremy replied looking up to glare at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Swans _**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Reader101_**

EPOV

There was complete silence. My family had stunned looks on their faces. After a few minutes I could tell that the were trying to comprehend what Jeremy had just said.

"Wh….what?" I asked feebly.

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan." Aiden said with a clenched jaw. I just stared at him without really seeing anything. I was shocked. A part of me wanted to believe him, but another part of me knew that it was stupid to get my hopes up.

"That can't be. She di….died." Alice chocked out.

"In a way yes." he replied quietly.

"I don't believe it." Jasper stated calmly.

"Well you _should. _She's the same Bella you _left. _The same Bella that was broken. The same Bella who has harassed by Victoria for months. The same Bella who Irina had to change so she wouldn't _die_. THE SAME MOTHER FUCKIN' BELLA!!" Jeremy yelled at us. With each word his voice got louder and louder. I noticed how every head in the Denali clan turned to Irina.

"You changed her?" Tanya stated dumbly.

"Yeah. It's a story for another time so don't ask right now. Bella will tell you when she's ready. I really should go after her." Irina said. Right after she got up and walked out of the library.

"I can't stand to look at _them_ anymore. I gotta go." Jeremy told Aiden. I could almost see the steam coming out of his ears. He threw a nasty glare my way as he too walked out.

"Well. That was interesting. You guys should come over later. Be sure to bring Carlisle and Esme. We can get to know each other better. I really should get to class. See you later." and with that Aiden left our presence.

"Whoa. I can't believe it. And I thought that we knew everything there was to know." Irina said staring of into space.

"I always knew they kept a lot of things to themselves." Eleazar said.

"Well. Look at their relationship. Bella and Irina's. They're close. So maybe Irina changing Bella made them like this. And from what Jeremy said, Irina saved her life." Carmen pointed out. So this must have been what Irina was hiding. She was just protective of Bella.

"But that doesn't explain why she didn't tell us. It doesn't make sense." Tanya slammed her hand down on the table.

"You know how Bella is sometimes. Or how they all have conversations that make no sense to us. Maybe Bella didn't want Irina to tell us. Remember when we asked her about her past two years ago?" Eleazar asked them.

"Yeah. She immediately closed up. And then Jeremy got really mad. Started throwing things all over the place in the house. Broke all the windows and tore all of the furniture. It was the only time I was truly scared for my life when I was with them. And that's saying something, because usually I feel safe and protected when I'm with them." Irina said while shaking her head. I noticed that my family was just staring at the table.

"I can't believe it's Bella." I stated simply.

"I know. Does it make me a bad person if I'm glad?" Alice asked softly.

"Of course not. I can truly say that we're all glad that she's alive in a way." Jasper said as he put his arm around Alice's shoulder.

"I can't wait to give her a big hug. I've missed her so much." Emmett said quietly. It was very unlike him. He was usually loud and crazy.

"Yeah." was all Jasper said.

"Wait. So that was your Bella, Edward?" Tanya asked loudly. It was hard to nod at the past tense that she used but I did. I couldn't believe that me leaving Forks didn't protect her. It was suppose to. She was suppose to live a normal _human _life. And yet she didn't and once again it was my fault. I ruined her. I made her what she was today. And yet, I was happy about it. That just made me feel worst.

"Edward. _Stop…..please_." Jasper asked through clenched jaws.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"I think we should all stop thinking about Bella and get to class." Rosalie snapped. She stormed out of the library with Emmett running to keep up.

"I guess she's right." Irina, Tanya, Carmen and Eleazar. Got up and followed them out.

"I'm gonna get to class Alice. I'll see you later." Jasper gave Alice a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"I can't believe it's Bella. Why didn't she say anything?" Alice said. I knew that if she could cry she would be.

"I don't know Alice. I truly don't know. All I know is that tonight is going to be very different." I replied softly.

**_BPOV_**

I knew Edward was back. But know matter how much it hurt to see him again, I knew I had to. I had to face my fears. I knew from the moment I told Jeremy and Aiden they wouldn't be happy about it. But Aiden understood and was more calm about it. Jeremy wasn't. I wanted to protect me. That's one of the many things I loved about him. He didn't want me to hurt like I was before. And I was thankful for that.

School ended soon after I left the library. I ran back to the house. It wasn't a big mansion like everyone would think. It only had five rooms and four bathrooms. The basement was transformed into a recording studio. We produced our own CDs. We made our own videos, thanks to my gift. I ran into the house and up the steps to my room. It was black, blue and red. The only colors I could stand to see everyday. Even when my favorite color changes from day to day.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" I heard Jeremy yell from down stairs.

"THEY WOULD'VE CAME ANYWAY AFTER THEY FOUND OUT!!" Aiden yelled back. I slowly made my way down stairs to see what was going on.

"SHUT UP!!" I screamed at them. "What's going on?"

"Aiden here thought that it would be a good idea to invite them over here." Jeremy said fuming.

"I think that that's a great idea. I'm sure that they have questions. Now I think I'm going to go visit Zaciel See you later." I went out to the garage and got into my blue bugatti.

Zaciel was an orphan that I like to visit at the adoption agency. I went to see him all the time. I wanted to adopt him but I knew that it was impossible. I knew that I if I brought him into me and my family's world then he'll be in so much danger. I arrived at the agency in a few minutes. I went to the second floor to where Zaciel's bed was. But I couldn't find him. I walked back down stairs to the offices. I knocked on Mrs. Martinez's office door.

"Come in." came a muffled reply.

I slowly walked into the room. She looked up at me and told me to sit down.

"I know why you're here. I know you're here to see Zaciel. He's leaving. And before you interrupt, he's not getting adopted. He's being transferred. Now I know how attached he is to you and I think that's why we all agreed that it was for the best. You visit at least twice a week and have fallen in love with Zaciel. But you're not adopting. If we didn't believe that you were going to adopt then we would have let you visit so often. But you're not so we have to do this." She said softly. I looked into her eyes and wished that I could cry. And I did. I cried the crystal blue tears that don't appear very often.

"W…when…..when is he….leaving?" I choked out.

"In two days. I'm terribly sorry, Bella. But unless you or someone else adopts him then he'll be in Maine by Friday morning."

"Draw up the papers. I'm going home with a son." I replied simply.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Swans_**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Reader101_**

* * *

I finished signing all of the paperwork. "Should we go get Zaciel now?" I asked. I couldn't help but to smile stupidly.

"Yeah, I guess we should. He'll be so happy. You're all he talks about." Mrs. Martinez said. She smiled softly at me when she noticed me grinning.

"I can't wait. I just hope my brothers will be okay with it. They know how much I care for Zaciel. I always wanted a little boy. And here I am with a five year old." I said more to myself than to her. Aiden shouldn't really care about having a child in the house. But Jeremy. Jeremy is a whole other story. But he should be able to understand the most.

"I hope your brothers won't be a problem." Mrs. Martinez said. I could almost see the warning coming out of her mouth.

"They won't be." I told her quickly. She silently looked at me for a moment then nodded her head. She led me out of the office and around the back to the small playground. "ZACIEL!" she yelled loudly. "ZACIEL!!"

"He's under the slide, ma'am. He's crying." A little girl with then blonde hair said. I looked over toward the side and saw a small shadow. I quickly made my over towards it and sat down on my knees.

"Zaciel." I said softly. I heard him sniffle. "Zaciel."

"Go away." He mumbled.

"Why, Zaciel? Why?"

"Because." He said slightly louder than before.

"That's not a reason."

"Because. I'M LEAVING!!" he yelled at me. "I'M LEAVING AND I'LL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!" to say that I was a little shocked by his outburst would be an understatement.

"For now on Zaciel, where ever you go, I go. And where ever I go, you go."

"But I'm leaving." He came and stood in front of me.

"Yeah, you are." I told him. He looked sadly down. "You're coming home with me."

He quickly looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "Let's go." I gently took his small hand in mine and stood up.

"Am I really?" he asked softly. I could tell that he didn't want to believe it just incase.

"Yeah. I think it's time. Now come on. You need new clothes and toys." I said looking down at him.

"We have to go get Martin!" Martin was a small hand size fire truck that I had given to him on my third visit a few weeks ago.

"Of course. We can't leave Martin here." He smile hugely up at me and gave my hand a small squeeze. I wish my hands to be softer and warmer.

"Why did your hands become warmer?" he asked curiously. He was more observant than I thought.

"It's because your love makes me warm inside." I told him. If you thought his smile couldn't get any bigger then you were wrong. His smile was so enormous that I thought he would split his face in two. By this time we were standing in front of the small bed he slept in. He walked over to the side of the bed never letting go of my hand. He lifted up the small mattress and stuck his hand under it. He slowly pulled out Martin who had a few dirt spots on it.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes."

I pulled up into the house around 7:30. Zaciel's breathing had evened out so I new he was asleep. All of the shopping we did had worn him out. We had gotten his enough clothes to last him months. We had also gotten him quite a few toys. He almost fainted hen I said he could have the larger version of Martin.

I got out of the car and walked around to the backseat on the other side. I slowly and gently opened the door and pulled out a sleeping Zaciel. I quickly made my way to the house. I didn't feel like looking for my keys so I knocked.

"Bells? What are you doing knocking? Is that….? Is that…..? You didn't?! What were you THINKING?!" Aiden asked as soon as he opened the door.

"Shh." I commanded as I pushed past him. "Zaciel is sleeping." I slowly walked into the living room to discover that the Denali and the Cullen's, including Esme and Carlisle, were there sitting down. There was also this girl gripping tightly onto Edward's arm. "Aiden, Jeremy, we have bags in the car. A truck's coming tomorrow around noon with the rest of Zaciel's new stuff."

"Ella?" Zaciel said softly.

"Yeah." I looked down at him.

"Where's Martin?"

"He's in the car. Jeremy and Aiden were just going to get all the stuff to bring it in." I said softly while glaring at Aiden. He slowly nodded and grabbed Jeremy's arms. I looked over at him for the first time. He was glaring madly at me. "I have a excuse." I told him.

"Yeah. You always do Isabella. You always do." He said bitterly.

"Why are you so mad? They were going to transfer him." I said as I gently sat Zaciel on Alice's lap.

"I'm mad because you couldn't leave him alone. You always do this!!" he walked up to me.

"Do what?! DO WHAT JEREMY?! CARE?! IS THAT WHAT I DO?! CARE?!" I screamed at him.

"If you cared they you would've left him alone." He stated.

"You and I both know that if I would've left him alone then he wouldn't make it up to next month." I told him. I was trying to control my anger. He knew that I would never hurt him physically. But sometimes I can hurt people emotionally.

"And so what? It's none of your business. So that makes it not your responsibility." He told me.

"You're right. He wasn't but he is now. Maybe I wouldn't have as much responsibility if you would step up and be a man." I told him softly.

I noticed him stop and stare at me in shock. Aiden tried to talk but I shut him up with a glare.

"Maybe if I wasn't there to pick up the pieces every time Mackenzie went on a drunken rampage, then I wouldn't be like this. Or maybe if I wasn't with Amira every night when she had a cold then I wouldn't be as stressful." I looked at his rigid composure. "Maybe if you would step up and be a father then I wouldn't have to!!"

There was nothing but silence. I never lost control like that. I couldn't even begin to imagine what Jeremy was feeling. "I…..I'm sorry. That….that was…..uncalled for." I stuttered. I knew that talking about Jeremy's family was wrong and that it hurt him a lot.

"No." he said firmly. "You're right. But you understand why, right?"

"Yeah. I do." I wrapped my arms around his waist to comfort him. He buried his face in my hair and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry." I whispered again.

"Yeah. I am too. I am too." I didn't know what to say. But I did think about Zaciel. He should be getting ready for bed pretty soon. I wish all of the bags in the car were in the house.

"What the HELL?!" I heard Emmett yell.

"Watch your mouth." I told him sternly. "Aiden." I said in a small sweet voice.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm on it." He grabbed all of the bags and took them up stairs. "Which room?"

"The one right next to mine." I called up to him. I turned away and looked at all of the shocked faces. But the one that stood out the most was Zaciel's. He had a slightly frightened look on his face as he looked up at Alice. "Zaciel." I said softly. "Zelly." He turned and looked up at me. He jumped up out of Alice's arms and ran to me.

"Can we go upstairs? They scare me." He said softly as he pointed directly to the Cullens. I gave a small little giggle.

"Yeah. You have to take a bath. And then we have to get you dinner. And then it's time for bed." I told him as we walked up the stairs.

**_

* * *

_**

EPOV (hours before.)

The day didn't pass quickly enough for me. i wanted to see my Bella. _My Bella. _I liked the sound of that. She didn't seem mad at me for leaving. Although deep down she must hate me for ruining her life. If I wasn't there then she would have lived a wonderful _human _life.

"Edward, watch the road, please." Alice said with a smug smile. "Stop thinking about Bella."

"I can't help it." I muttered to myself. I hated the thought of Bella hating me.

"Oh no." Alice said with her hand over her mouth. "She's back. She's at the house."

"Who's back, Alice?" Jasper asked with concern written all over his face.

"Brooke."

That one name was all it took for me to turn sharply off of the road and turn the car off. "WHAT?!"

"Brooke is at the house." Alice whispered.

"Why?!" I demanded. "Why does she always ruin things?"

"Are we still going to Bella's?" Emmett asked.

"Of course. We have to." I said quickly. There was no way I was going to miss seeing Bella. And especially not because of Brooke.

"Good. I can't wait to see her again." Jasper said. Even though he was distant towars Bella, he still loved her.

"Brooke won't be happy about this." Alice warned. But you could tell that she was excited about still going.

"Let's go home. I want to see Brooke. I happen to like her." Rosalie states as she looke out the window.

"We know." Alice and I said at the same time.

We arrived at the house too soon for my liking. Brooke is…..she's a friend of Rosalie. We met her when we lived in England. Rosalie immediately took a liking to her and they spent countless time and money shopping. Alice was a different story. She hated Brook with a passion of a thousand suns. Brooke was blonde, with Topaz eyes and around the same height as Rosalie. Although she wasn't nearly as gorgous.

"BROOKE!!" Rosalie yelled as soon as we pulled into the driveway.

"ROSE!!" they immediately went to each other and hugged. "Eddie." She said in a softer voice.

"It's Edward." I replied. I didn't like Brooke but I couldn't be rude.

"Eddie, I missed you." She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight embrace. She certainly didn't need to be so close. She held on a few moments longer than she need too also.

"Hey, Carlisle." I said while taking her arms from my neck. "We were invited to Bella's house."

"Bella?" he asked confused.

"It's Bella, Carlisle. Our human Bella." Emmett said.

"Well, she's not human anymore." I said bitterly."

"When did you meet her?" Esme asked.

"It's the female. She's the one we were discussing last night." Alice told them. She was bouncing up and down.

"I can't believe it. Are you serious? Are you positive?" Carlisle shook his head.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"They invited us over. Well, Aiden did anyway." Jasper said.

"Well had left and Jeremy got really mad at us. And then we found out that Irina had changed her." Alice said with a slight frown.

"Irina? Tanya's Irina?" Esme asked with an Astonish look on her face.

"Yeah."

"Why? What happened?" Carlisle asked in a worried voice.

"We don't know. They said that they would explain later tonight." Rosalie said in an annoyed voice.

"Well, when do you go over? And where's the house?" Esme asked us. Just by looking at her face you could tell that she was excited.

"I don't know." Alice all of a sudden stopped jumping up and down.

"We should call Tanya." Esme said as she quickly made her way into the house.

"Who's Bella?" Brooke asked. I could practically see the jealousy rolling off of her.

"Remember that human I told you about?" Rosalie asked her. Brooke nodded her head. "That's Bella."

"Shouldn't she be dead?"

"Well, she got changed. And now she's back."

"Does she still have that silly little crush on my Eddie?" how could she not see that that wasn't a crush? Doesn't she understand that Bella is and will always be the love of my existence?

The house wasn't as big as we all thought it would be. Aiden answered the door and let us in. When Jeremy noticed Brooke he smirked to himself.

"Bella's not here." Aiden told us as we sat down. I felt my heart immediately sank.

"She probably went to see Zaciel." Jeremy said.

"She should really leave him alone." Aiden replied.

"She's getting too attached. She sees him at least once a week." Jeremy said. I could tell that he didn't approve of Bella seeing this Zaciel person. That made me feel a little better.

"She loves him. You have to understand, at least to extent." Aiden said. I immediately tensed up. There was a suddened knock on the door and Aiden went to get it.

"Bells? What are you doing knocking? Is that….? Is that…..? You didn't?! What were you THINKING?!" I heard him yell as he opened the door.

"Shh." I heard Bella say. "Zaciel is sleeping." She walked into the living room and noticed us sitting there. Her eyes fell on Brooke for a moment before she turned back to Aiden. "Aiden, Jeremy, we have bags in the car. A truck's coming tomorrow around noon with the rest of Zaciel's new stuff."

"Ella?" the little boy in Bella's arms said.

"Yeah." She replied as she looked down at him.

"Where's Martin?"

"He's in the car. Jeremy and Aiden were just going to get all the stuff to bring it in." she told him. I noticed her look over at Aiden and then to Jeremy. I looked over to him and noticed that he was glaring at her. I was about to get up when Alice grabbed my arm."I have a excuse." She told him.

"Yeah. You always do Isabella. You always do." He said bitterly.

"Why are you so mad? They were going to transfer him." She said. Then she gently sat the boy on Alice's lap.

She stepped up to Jeremy and a blue sheild appeared around them including Aiden. I saw their lips moving very face. By the looks on their faces I could tell that they were argueing.

"Hi." The boy said.

"Hey." Alice replied.

"Ella can do cool things like that. Like today her hand was cold and hard and then it was soft and warm. My love for her did that. Do you live here too? I'm moving in. Ella adopted me today. I'm so happy. And I couldn't leave Martin so we brought him. She gave me Martin ya know." He said. He was bouncing on Alice's lap.

"Would you shut up!" Brooke snapped at him. The boy looked scaredly up at her and Alice growled. He then looked at her with a face of true fright.

"What the HELL?!" I heard Emmett yell. I looked around and saw that bags were appearing out of nowhere.

"Watch your mouth." Bella told him sternly. "Aiden." she said in a small sweet voice.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I'm on it." He grabbed all of the bags and took them up stairs. "Which room?"

"The one right next to mine." she called up to him. she turned away and looked at all of the shocked faces. But the one that stood out the most for her was Zaciel's. He had a slightly frightened look on his face as he looked up at Alice. "Zaciel." she said softly. "Zelly." He turned and looked up at her. He jumped up out of Alice's arms and ran over there.

"Can we go upstairs? They scare me." He said softly as he pointed directly to the us. Bella gave a small little giggle.

"Yeah. You have to take a bath. And then we have to get you dinner. And then it's time for bed." she told him as we walked up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Swans_**

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Reader101_**

* * *

BPOV

After Zaciel (pronounced Za-sea-el) got a bath I went and made him chicken alfredo. I had no intentions on eating this myself although I was very tempted. He ate quickly devourering it all. He soon after fell asleep again. I walked through the livingroom and up the stairs to his room. It was painted a navy blue and had green glow in the dark stars all over the walls. He also have blue and read spaceships on the ceiling. I gently put him down in his bed and covered him up. I sat up there watching him for about five minutes before I slowly made my way back down stairs.

"Hey." I didn't need look around to know that all the seats were taken. I simply chose to sit on Aiden's lap. I softly kissed his cheek. "What's up?"

"We were just getting to know the Cullens." He told me. I glanced over toward them. I noticed that everyone was staring at me and I all of a sudden got self-conscience and blushed. It was the only thing that I couldn't wish away with my power. It's always there. I heard the Cullens gasp.

"Before you ask, yes I did just blush. It won't go away. No matter how much I wish it would." I told them. Me, Aiden and Jeremy laughed quietly to ourselves. I was a 'Wisher'. That's what we called me. All I had to do was wish for something and I would get it. I couldn't wish to change people's emotions. I would have to wish for Jasper's power first.

"What's so funny?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing, Brooke. Don't get so worked up over nothing." I told her while still laughing.

"How do you know my name?" she asked guardedly.

"I know a lot more than your name Brooke." I said mysteriously.

"Oh yeah. Like what?" she asked skeptically.

"I for a fact that your birthday is May 18. You were born in 1930, changed in 1950. Which means that your body is stuck at twenty and not eighteen like you tell everyone. I know that you were jealous of your older sister because you thought that she was prettier than you. I know that when you were changed you immediately went to see your to show off your new 'improvements' but you ended up biting her." I said in a matter-of-fact voice. There was dead silence. Everyone was staring at me in shock. "What? Did you seriously think that I would watch Edward fall in love with someone I didn't know about? He might not love me, but I still care."

I got up off of Aiden's lap and walked down stairs to the recording studio. It wasn't a normal one. When we record our songs we didn't like standing in the small both with a mic. So I used my power to make a tweleve by fifteen foot room that would record the songs as we sang them. That way we could at least move around while we sang. That way we could get into the song more.

"Bell? Bell? Where's Bell?" I heard Zaciel asked. I quickly made my way back upstairs to the living room.

"I'm right here." I said from behind the couch.

"Ella. I found this upstairs. Can you read it to me?" he walked over to me with a aged piece of paper. I knew exactly what it was. It was the song.

"Bells?" Jeremy asked me worriedly. It was then that I realized that I was hyperventilating.

"Yeah. Meet me in the studio in ten minutes. I have to get Zelly to bed." I picked him up and walked back upstairs. "Zelly, I'll have to read this to you some other time. Right now you have to get to bed." I whispered to him as I laid him down.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise." I said determinedly.

"Okay." He whispered back. I could tell that he would be sleep within the next couple of minutes. I stayed up there until his breathing evened out. I went to my room to change. I put on grey sweatpants that I rolled down at the top with a white tank. I went to my dresser and got a grey tank to go over the white one. I brushed my hair and put it in a messy bun. I slowly made my way down to the studio. When I got there Aiden and Jeremy were explaining everything. "Ready?" I asked.

"What's all this about, Bella?" Aiden asked.

"Zaciel found the song." I told them.

"So it's time?" Jeremy asked me.

"Well yeah. It's only suppose to show up when I'm ready for it." I replied.

"Well, I guess we should get started then." I only nodded and went into the room. The only way to make this song the absolutebest would be for me to feel the pain that I was back then. The only problem is that I was numb for most of the time. I new the one place that would make me feel the most. It would be his meadow.

EPOV

I didn't know what was going on. But Bella went into the recording room. I heard gasp from everyone in my family. I looked up and saw our meadow. It was exactly the way I remembered it. And Bella was standing directly in the middle looking around.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's the place that would cause her the most pain. She has to feel it in order for her to deliver this song." Aiden said. I was pushing different buttons on the recording table.

"Why would this cause her the most pain?" Alice asked. I could tell that she was hestitant to ask.

"Because of the song." Jeremy said simply. He was glaring at me from across the room.

"But why?"

"She wrote the song in the real meadow when she was human." Aiden said. He looked up and sent me a dark glare.

"What's it about?" Emmett asked. He was just plain curious.

"About her love for Edward." They said at the same time. I could tell that Brooke was about to interject but the music started playing. We all turned to look at Bella. I could clearly see the pain in her eyes.

_It's because I love you_

_It's because need you_

_And I cant stand you_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)_

_You wont let me_

_You upset me boy_

_And then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget that I was upset_

_can't remember what you did_

I saw another Bella appear. And then I saw me. We were agruing about something. Then I kissed her and she gave in. then we both disappeared.

_But I hate it_

_You know exactly what to do_

_so that I cant stay mad at_

_you for too long thats wrong_

_But I hate... You know exactly how to touch_

_so that I dont want to fuss and fight no more_

_said I despise that i adore you_

By now I could see the pain all over her.

_And i hate how much i love you boy (yeah...)_

_I cant stand how much I need you (I need you...)_

_and I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoa...)_

_but I just can't let you go and I hate that I love you so (oooh...)_

_You completely know the power that you have _

_the only one that makes me laugh_

_Said its not fair_

_how you take advantage of the fact_

_that I.. will be under reason why_

_and it just aint right_

She started to cry. They weren't dry sobs. She had crystal blue tears coming out of her eyes. I felt unbelievably bad. I knew that I had caused this.

_and I hate how much I love you boy_

_I cant stand how much I need you (yeah..)_

_and I hate how much I love you boy_

_but I just cant let you go_

_and I hate that I love you so_

_One of these days maybe your magic wont affect me_

_and your kiss wont make me weak_

_but no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

_so you'll probably always have a spell on me... Yeaahhh... Oohh..._

Another Bella appeared. There was still the orginal Bella but another had shown. But she was different. She was unnaturally thin. She was wearing the same outfit as the real Bella. She had a notebook and was writing furiously in it. It was then that I noticed that she was human. Then she started to sing.

_so much i love you (as much as I need you)_

_so much I need you (oooh..)_

_so much I love you (oh..)_

_so much I need you_

The real Bella started to sing with her.

_and I hate that i love you soooo_

_and I hate how much i love you boy_

_I cant stand how much I need ya_

_(cant stand how much I need you)_

_and I hate how much I love you boy_

_but I just cant let you go_

_(but I just cant let you go no..)_

_and I hate that I love you so_

_and i hate that i love you so... soo..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't been writing. My friend was in the hosiptal and I wasn't feeling up to it. I just wasn't motivated or inspired enough to write. **

* * *

**_The Swans_**

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Decisions_**

**_Reader101_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

BPOV

When I finished the song I felt a great weight lifted from my shoulders. It was a good feeling to finally be done with the song. It has been on my mind constantly since I wrote it. I'm just glad that I finally had courage to record it and make the video. I've waited way to long for this. Now my only concern is Aiden, Jeremy and Zaciel. My three boys. They are world now. And will do anything to protect them. I have to protect Aiden from giving in to the temptations of human blood. I have to protect Jeremy from killing his drunk of an ex girlfriend. I have to protect Jeremy's ten year old daughter for him. And last but not least. I have to protect my son, Zaciel.

* * *

EPOV

When Bella was done with the song she just stood there. She had a dazed look to her as she stared into space.

"Well, that was the worst song I have ever heard. How can you hate something that you love? It doesn't make sense. And the fact that she had fake Edwards kissing her pissed me off." Brooke ranted.

"Why don't we all go upstairs?" Aiden asked quickly. We all turned to look at him.

"Yeah. I think we should discuss this." Carlisle agreed.

"Hey, Jeremy. I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired and I want to check on Zelly." Bella informed him.

"What are you going to do with him tomorrow? We have school." Aiden asked.

"I can enroll him at the elementary school." She walked out the room and next to Jeremy.

"And what is Chris going to think?" Jeremy smiled smugly.

"I don't care. He's not in charge of me. I can do whatever I want. Goodnight." And with that said she left.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this short. But we will definitely see you tomorrow. Maybe we can all meet at the Cullen's?" Aiden suggested.

"Yes, that would be great." Carlisle said.

"I just have a question." Alice told them. "How can she sleep?"

They started laughing. "Bella is one of many talents. Goodnight."

When we got back to our house we all sat down in the living room to talk.

"I can't believe Bella is alive." Esme said softly. The look on her face was one of pure joy.

"I know. My best friend is back and now we can go shopping." Alice squealed as she bounced up and down.

"I have my baby sister back. It's too bad she won't be falling anymore." Emmett looked as happy as Alice was feeling.

"I think we should stay away from her. She did nothing but bring problems and pain to our family the last time she was with us. What's going to change this time? I'll tell you, nothing." Rosalie stated as Brooke nodded her head.

"And the stunt she pulled earlier proved that she still wanted my Eddie. And I'm not going to let her continue to think that she can have whatever she wants." Brooke told us. "So I completely agreed with Rosie here."

"No one asked your opinion." Alice hissed.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Brooke hissed back.

"Why don't you go away? No one wants you here. I don't know how you fooled yourself into believing that we like you because we don't/ the only one who likes you is _Rosie_." Alice spit out.

"You have no idea what the hell you're talking about, you crazy bitch. My Eddie loves me." Brooke then turned and wrapped both of her arms around my left one. "Ain't that right Eddiepoo?"

"Don't call me that." I simply said as I tried to get my arm back.

"See. He doesn't even want to touch you." Alice told her.

"Whatever."

"I don't think it would be easy for us to stay away from the Swans. They live a few minutes away, they go to the same school and they're friends with Tanya and them. It would be impossible unless we moved. And moving is not an option." Jasper pointed out.

"So it's settled. We shall be spending a lot of time with the Swans." Carlisle concluded.

* * *

BPOV

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. "Go away." I mumbled and turned away.

"Ella, wake up. It's time to get up. It's morning time." Zelly yelled.

"Why can't you go back to sleep?" I asked.

"Uncle Aiden told me to wake you up whiles he's make breakfast. But we can't eat 'til you get up. So WAKEY WAKEY!!" He yelled again.

"I'm up, I'm up." I told him. "Let's go eat." I got out of my soft warm bed and debated on getting back in it.

"Ella."

"Come on." I picked the four year old boy up and carried him down stairs.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Jeremy said as I walked into the kitchen. I sat Zaciel down in a chair and poured a cup of coffee. I add cold milk and Hershey chocolate sauce. I then poured it into a cup full of ice.

"Morning. I'm so tired. What did you make Aiden?"

"I made French toast. And by the way that kid is eating; I think I did an excellent job."

I turned to look at Zelly and saw him eating the food rather quickly. "You better slow down Zelly or you'll get a tummy ache." I warned him.

"Ok Ella."

"Chris is coming over again today after school." Jeremy informed me.

"Well I'm going to be home all day so I'll be ready. I have to enroll Zaciel in elementary school and be here for when the rest of his stuff gets here around noon. I then want to go shopping for books for him. He's starting first grade. He's incredibly smart. And then I have to shop for food."

"That's a lot to do in a day."

"Yeah well I figure might as well do it now instead of later. And maybe it'll be better if the Cullens and Denali come over here. I'm not sure how Zelly will take being over their house."

"Alright. Have a good day." I kissed Jeremy and Aiden on the cheek as they left the house.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Dear readers,

I am terribly sorry for not updating in the past few months. But I do have a very good reason. School has been a killer. But i love it to death even all of my AP classes. But also my uncle has been in the hospital and i had to be the one to take care of him. I also have been revising the stories and correcting all of the mistakes. but i will try to update by the end of October. Please just stay with me and be patient.

With love from the bottom of my heart,

Reader101


	8. Extended Break

Dear Readers,

I know I know. I'm a horrible writer. I really did plan on updating. I swear. But everything has been really hectic and drama filled that it is ludicrous. My mom is moving to Cincinnati because her husband got a job down there. Hate him. So now I have to move in with my grandmother. And it sucks since next year will be my senior year. But Whatevs. I'm here to say sorry and that I'm trying to get back into the state of writing my stories. Lately I just find myself writing poems and songs about my wretched home life. My vocabulary has also changed. Not drastically but I have established a more fluent and expressive. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed and sent private messages during my extended break. I really appreciate it. So thank you everyone and hopefully I'll have a chapter up soon.

Reader101


End file.
